In some vehicles, particularly in cabs of pick-up trucks, a rear window is included that is opened in the lateral direction, such as by sliding one or more window members along a channel. When such windows are opened while in the vehicle is in motion, air will circulate between the truck bed and cab, causing debris, insects, leaves, etc. to enter the cab area of the truck.
There have been numerous attempts in the prior art to solve this problem by including a screen with this rear window. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,368 discloses an add-on window screen that is engageable with pre-existing sealing strips on the window system. The add-on screen is removably attached to the vehicle by manual manipulation of the screen such that no screws, adhesives or other means of attachment are required. A problem with this arrangement may arise, however, in that repeated insertions and removals of the window screen may eventually degrade the sealing strips arid, eventually, cause leaks in the window system.